First Love Behind The Bento
by The KitsuWolf Chan
Summary: Bento Sakura tertukar Kakak nya! Lalu bagaimana Sakura mengatasi laparnya setelah di hukum oleh Guru ter killer di sekolah nya!- ga penter bikin summary/ Second fict


The KitsuWolf chan's story

.

Disclaimer : naruto belong to Mashasi kishimoto

This story is mine,

.

Warning : GaJe, Typo bertebaran , aneh, garing, Alur berantakan, cerita pasaran, Dan masih banyak kesalah lain nya.

.

.

Don't Like? Dont Read!

.

Happy raeding ^^

.

Seorang gadis berseragam sailor terlihat tengah terengah engah di teras depan rumah nya, dengan tas yang tergeletak disebelah nya dan tangan yan berkutat dengan simpul simpul tali. Dengan cepat ia menyimpuulkan satu persatu tali menjadi pita begitupun yang disebelahnya. Setelah dirasa selesai, ia bangkit dan mengetuk ngetukan ujung sepatunya ke tanah memeriksa apa sudah benar.

"kaa-san,sakura berangkat dulu."

"tunggu sebentar saki."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu berhenti melangkah dari awal nya mengambil ancang ancang untuk berlari menuju keluar. Ia berbalik dan mendapati wanita paruh baya yang tergopoh gopoh membawa sebuah kotak berbungkus kain merah muda.

"kau lupa bekal mu."

"ohh..heheehe,"gadis itu nyengir lalu mengambil alih kotak itu."oke,sakura berangkat dulu,ittekimash"

"ha'i itterashai."

Gadis itu pun berlari meninggalkan rumah untuk menuju sekolah nnya.

SAKURA POV.

Hai~,namaku Haruno Sakura,Yoroshiku-neeeee?.

Umurku baru 12 tahun dan aku telah menginjak kelas 6 SD, Sekolah ku di Konoha High School, sekolah yang luar biasa dengan murid nya yang lebih luar biasa. Hmmm, seperti saat iini, aku tengah berlari menuju sekolah ku. Dengan berlari? Ya, rumahku dengan sekolah jarak nya hanya 1 km kok, dan aku memang sudah dilatih hidup mandiri sama orang tuaku. Yah, biasanya bisa di tempuh dalam waktu 10 menit bila berjallan santai, tapi mengingat beberapa menit lagi bel sekolah berbunyi jadi aku harus lari sprint nih.

Nah,itu dia. Gerbang KHS yang bergerak otomatis akan menutup, aku pun mempercepat lariku untuk-yup.

Akhirnya,aku bisa meloncat ,tepat saat aku menapaki kakiku di halaman sekolah, pintu pun tertutup. Humm,untunglah.

Hah, sepertinya aku belum boleh senang dulu nih, berhasil memasuki gerbang belum berarti berhasil memasuki kelas. Ukhh, apalgi sekarang pelajaran orochi-sensei, guru yang tampang nya sebelas dua belasan sama ular juga guru terkiller dan terganas seperti ular. Pokoknya nya dia itu guru ular, heheeheh.

Dengan terengah engah, aku berjalan menuju depan pintu kelas, dan dengan mengumpulkan keberanian ku, aku memberaikan diri mengetuk pintu yang telah tetutup rapat.

Tok..tok..tok

Ssuara"Masuk" terdengar dari dalam, dan aku pun membuka pintu perlahan,Setelah itu aku mulai menapaki satu persatu lantai menuju kelas sambil menunduk.

Ugh pasti semua mata tertuju padaku, hei minna, jngan pandangi aku donk, aku kan benci menjadi pusat perhatian. Apalgi sepertinya orochi-sensei akan-

"Haruno-san,anda terlambat 2 menit 34 detik,sekarang berdiri di koridor hingga pelajaran ku selesai."

-memberiku hukuman.

Gyaaah, sial sekali aku hari ini. Sudah tadi terlambat bangun, dan akhir nya aku telat, lalu dapat hukuman. Tapi mau gimaa lagi,ini sudah menjadi nasib seorang pelajar dibawah umur(?) yang memaksakan diri menonton teve hingga larut malam.

Aku menghela nafas lalu membungkuk 90 derajart."Ha'i ."

Setelah itu aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju luar kelas, setelah itu berdiri mematung di sisi ,ck,ck aku akan seperti ini hingga pelajaran orochi-sensei selesai,alias hingga bel istirihat berbunyi,dan itu artinnya 3 jam. Mengingat pelajaran orochimaru-sensei adalah yang paling lama, apalagi orocimaru sensei adalah guru matematika, kalian dengar MATEMATIKA. Eh benar juga, berarti aku beruntung dihukum karena 3 jam ada di kelas dengan pelajaran matematika dan guru killer adalah neraka tersendiri bagi ku dan anak anak yang memiliki nasip sama seperti ku, yang kurang dengan pelajaran matematika. Hahaha ~

* * *

Skip time..

Akhirnya,hukuman ku selesai,Setelah mendapat ceramah dari orochimaru-sensei tadi di ruangan nya, aku bisa bernafas lega degan duduk di bawah pohon di belakang sekola. Hmmm, tempat yang sejuk untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Oh ya, tadi kan aku bawa ,kaa-san sepertinya mengerti kalau aku lagi gak punya uang,hihihi~ thanks my beloved Kaa-san.

Aku pun membuka bungkusan bentoku satu persatu sambil memikirkan kira kira apa yang dibawakn kaa-san ya? Cake strowberry,muffin cream cherry,brownnies,atau nasi goreng special strowberry (yang author yakin rasanya gak karuan -_-) secaralah sakura kan suka makanan yang kaa-san pasti tau ,aku gak sabar makna ny-

Ehhh? Apaan nih?

Saat aku buka kotak bento nya, aku melihat sebuah tomat merah yang di potong dadu dan ditengah tengah nya dilumuri cream mayonaise, kaa-saaaaan apakah dirimu ingin meracuni anak mu yang membenci rasa asam da pahiit ini? Ini sih makann sasori-nii yang gak suka manis dan sedang dalam proses diet, kaa-san sepertiya salah memberikan deh.

Terus aku arus apa?menuju SMA KHS yang letak nya 5 km dari sini hanya untuk menukar makanan? Oh no no no,itu mengerikan.

Huhuhu,selamat tinggal makanan di fikiran ku.

Daan selamat datang cacing cacing dalam tubuh ku.

Juga katakan hai pada suara-

"hei,apa itu tomat?"

-pada suara seorang laki laki yang-..

Ehhhh?!

Ada Suara ya?

Buru buru aku tengok kanan kiri,dan gak ada siapa siapa selain diriku dan se-ekor kucing yang tengah bermolek molek ria di atas sebuah batu. Hmm,jangan jangan itu suara kucing?ah manamungkin, suara kucing itukan 'miaw' bukan nya 'hei,apa itu tomat.' Lagian kucing gak bisa ngomong dan gak makan tomatkan?

Lalu itu suara siapa?

Jangan jangan itu suara...Hantu?!

"ck,kau tuli ya,hei,pinkie"

Eh? Pinkie, astaga berani sekali hantu itu menyebutku pinkie. Awas kau ya hantu akan ku beri Pelajaran. Sekarang dimana hantu itu hah?!

"oy,aku di atas mu?"

Atas?

Segera aku mendongak ke atas dan mendapati seorang bocah laki laki yang duduk diatas dahan pohon yang kuat, ia duduk menyanndar pda batang pohon dengan kotak bento biru di pangkuan nya, hmm sepertinya ia hantu nya,tapi kenapa hantu memakai baju seragam dan membawa kotak bento? Jangan jangan ia hantu yang pernah di rumorkan di sekolah ini yang mati karena keracunan makanan dari bento nya sendi-

"hoy,kenapa melamun pinkie?"

Grrrr,sebutan itu lagi sih?

"apa masalah mu sih pantat ayam? Jangan menganggu ketenanngan ku hantu jelek."

"Hantu? Mana ada hantu?"

"ya ada,kau itu hatu?"

Ia terdiam,namun tiba tiba tangan nya menutup mulut nya,dan bahu ya sedikit bergetar,ha?

"hmmpfff...Hahahahah,kau pikir aku hantu heh? Mana ada hantu setampan aku eh?"

Ughh,narsis banget sih dia, tapi iya sih ku akui ia cukup tampa dengan mata onyx dan rambut aneh yang lebih mirip chicken butt itu.

Hup.

Dan sedetik kemudian ia telah berada di sebelah ku,duduk berdua bersamaku dengan bento di pangkuan masing masing.

"hn,uchiha sasuke dari kelas IV-A. Namamu pinkie?"

"hei berhenti memanggilku pinkie,pantat ayam"

"berhenti memanggilku pantat ayam "

"ughhh,ayam baka.."

"pinkie jelek."

"Pantat ayam.."

"pinkie.."

"ayam.."

"jidat.."

Toengg..

Cukup sudah kesabaran ku saat ia memanggilku jidat. Ia sih jidat ku lebar tapi gak usah jadi bahan ejekan donk.

Kulihat bocah ayam itu menyeringai."jadi,boleh ku tau namamu,pinkie."

"hei jang-"

"shut,aku tak kan memanggilmu itu lagi bila kau memberi tau namamu,bagaimana?"

Hhh,dia menyebalkan,tapi baiklah toh hanya sekedar perkenalan.

"haruno sakura dari VI-B."

"oke sa-ku-ra-chan,sekarang aku ingin itu tomat?"

Astaga,watdehek to the wattepak bocah sa-su-ke ini?

"iya,memang kenapa?"

"bagus,boleh untuk ku?"

Hah?!

1 detik

.

.

2 detik

.

.

3 etik

.

.

4 det-

"Bwahahahaha,apa itu tujuan mu mengajak ku berkenalan."

Hahhaha,lucu sekali berkenalan untuk mengambil tomat ini,enggak perlu kenalan juga bakalan ku kasihin kalau orang itu mau. Aku memegangi perutku dan terus tertawa mengabaikan wajah kesal bercampur malu nya.

"ya nggak juga sih, soal nya tadi aku liat kau terpukul banget melihat isi bento mu -hei berhenti tertawa.."

Aku menghentikan tawaku perlahan lahan sambil menyeka air mata yangg hampir menetes karena terlalu banyak tertawa."hah.. hah.. hehehe, kalau kau mau ambil saja, lagi pula kelihatan nya kau suka banget sama tomat, dan aku juga membenci tomat."

"hah? Lalu kenapa malah bekal tomat."

"tertukar sama bento kakak ku."

"hn, kalau begitu sama." Ia mengambil bento nya lalu menyodorkan padaku, dengan isyarat mata buka-lah.

Aku membuka satu persatu bungkus bento itu dari kain nya hingga-

Whooaaa,apakah benar yang kuliat? Di dalam kotak itu kudapati makan makanan manis yang sedari tadi ku impikan , ada cup cake, muffin, brownies juga dengan hiasan cherrry stowberry, besrta cream.

"aku membenci makanan manis,jadi aku tak memakan nya dari tadi."

Aku melongo mendengar penuturan sasuke,kemudian aku mengernyit."kalau gak suka makanan manis,kenapa di bawa?"dan aku pun memutar balian pertanyaan.

"alasan nya sama seperti mmu,terttukar dengan kakak-ku."

Aku manggut manggut mengerti lalu menatap banto nya sekali lagi."jadi..boleh kumakan?"

"hn,habiskan kalau bisa,kita bertukar bento."

"okeee...itidakimasshuuu.."

"hn"

Dan kami pun makan makanan satu sama lain dengan lahap,aku memakan bento nya ia memakan bento ku.

* * *

Skip time..setelah makan..

"Sasuke,terimakasih atas makann nya,akhir nya aku tak mati kelaparan."

Aku menutup kotak bento biru yang telah habis itu, kue kue ini pasti masakan ibu nya sasuke,lezaaat sekali.

"hn.."

"besok kita tukeran bento lagi ya,,"

"hah? Kenapa? Tadi kan gak sengaja." tanya sasuke sambil menatap mata ku.

Aku menunduk malu malu, entak kenapa saati sasuke menatap ku jantungku berdebar debar, padahal kami baru 20 menit mengenal loh.

"yah..bi-biar bisa makan bareng lagi."

"hn,tanpa bertukar bento pun bisa makan bareng kok,eh sudah mau bel,ayo kembali."

Akku melongo...saat tangan ku ditarik oleh tangan yang lebih besar dari ku, yaitu tangan sasuke.

Dan dapatt kurasakan pipiku memanas saat menyadari sasuke menatap ku intens dengan senyum tipis."besok bawakan aku cream tomat lagi ya?"

Aku mengangguk kalem, lalu menunduk menyembunyikan wajah ku yang telah memerah sempurna. Kyaa,, inner ku pasti sudah bersorak sorak gembira sekarang. "sa..sasuke-_kun_ na..nanti bawakan aku cake lagi ya.." ujarku malu malu, tapi mau gimana lagi? Aku memang terlanjur jatuh cinta pada cake buatan ibunya sasuke. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya cake buatan kaa-san ku jauh lebih enak.

Sasuke menunduk, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan ku. Ia menatap ku dan tersenyum.

"tentu, apapun untuk saku-chan"

Astaga, senyumnyaa!

KYAAAAA, senang nya . Cinta pertama ku ^^

.

end

* * *

Kamis, 12 juni 2014

Hah, ini fict kedua Kitsu ._.

Padahal setelah shock melihat fict pertama kitsu yang ternyata jadi acak acakan, (padahal kitsu udah edit segala macam cara agar mengurangi Typo nya), kitsu gak akan mau ng publish fict lagi. ._.

tapi, senpai senpai banyak yang nyemangatin buat keep writting, jadi kitsu semangat lagi.. Yoshh ^o^)9

Mudah mudahan fict kedua kitsu ini lebih baik dari yang pertama..

Berhubung kitsu masih Newbe, kitsu butuh kritik dan saran dari para senpai senpai sekalian, Mohon bantuan nya ( _ _)

yosh ^o^)9, Akhir kata, Review Pleasee? #KittyEyesNoJutsu


End file.
